This application seeks funding to develop an AIDS Research Program within the Research Institute at Atma Jaya Catholic University (AJCU) in Jakarta in partnership with the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). The partnership at UIC will involve the faculty and affiliates from both the College of Nursing (CON) and the School of Public Health (SPH) who participate in the UIC AIDS International Training and Research Program funded by the NIH John E. Fogarty International Center. The proposed project and the research program that it is designed to develop have the following three aims: (1) To develop a research infrastructure at AJCU that will strengthen the capacity of AJCU faculty and students, collaborating research partners from UIC, and other research scientists in Indonesia and from other countries to conduct relevant HIV/AIDS behavioral science research;(2) To establish and/or enhance AJCU research and service linkages with institutional partners outside of Indonesia including UIC as well as local in-country investigators, public health officials, community institutions, and health care providers;and (3) To support and implement three behavioral/social science, exploratory HIV/AIDS research studies in Indonesia as a first step in building an AIDS Research Program at AJCU. Capacity building at AJCU will be accomplished through meeting the objectives of six building blocks of research infrastructure development. The 3 pilot studies to be conducted will focus on: (1) "Social Factors Affecting ARV Adherence among IDUs;" (2) "Prevention of HIV Transmission to the Sex Partners of Infected Individuals;" and (3) "Developing and pilot testing a HIV Risk Reduction Intervention for Urban Street Youth in Indonesia." The overriding scientific goal of this project is to build an institutional research program that will facilitate innovative behavioral science research that helps to guide and improve the effectiveness of AIDS prevention, treatment, and care throughout Indonesia.